Contact PD/PI: GINSBERG, HENRY N OVERALL ABSTRACT Our CTSA Hub is situated in the Irving Institute for Clinical and Translational Research (Irving Institute) of Columbia University (CU), and based at the CU Medical Center (CUMC) in Northern Manhattan (NM). The CU College of Physicians and Surgeons (P&S), Mailman School of Public Health (MSPH), College of Dental Medicine (CDM), and School of Nursing (SON) are all at CUMC together with major components of New York Presbyterian Hospital (NYP) and the New York State Psychiatric Institute (NYSPI). The vision of the Irving Institute is: 1) to transform the culture of biomedical research enabling CUMC investigators to develop new treatments faster and deliver those treatments to patients more efficiently, effectively, and safely than ever before; 2) to utilize medical research advances to benefit patients and the community, converting knowledge into practice; and 3) to recruit, train, support and nurture the next generation of clinical and translational investigators in multi- and interdisciplinary team science environments. Since first receiving CTSA funding in 2006, we embraced a vision that would impact maximally on a) individuals, particularly junior faculty and trainees, b) groups of faculty and trainees working in common areas of interest but often in relative isolation, and 3) the institutional culture. We believed that this bottom-up approach was necessary if we were to move CUMC from a system that rewarded individual effort more than the achievements of groups. After nine years, we are certain that we have changed the environment significantly, and that CUMC and NYP both understand that multidisciplinary team efforts are essential for success in this era of greater complexity both in science and in clinical care. Additionally, we all have come to understand that only by engaging our patients early in the research process, particularly those individuals in the communities of Northern Manhattan (NM), will we gain their trust and enthusiasm, two keys to their participation in the revolution generated by Precision Medicine. Our aim is to expand, enhance, and improve the Irving Institute's CTSA Hub, to ensure that we create an outstanding environment where junior and senior faculty, trainees, clinical research coordinators, nurses, support staff, and patients, particularly members of the underserved and underrepresent communities of NM are all engaged in, and benefit from, our efforts to meet the exciting and unique opportunities afforded by the CU/NYP Precision Medicine Initiative and the extraordinary advancements in information technologies, `omics', and therapeutic possibilities. Innovations and achievements at our Hub will be disseminated for the benefit of our local neighboring Hubs and the CTSA Hub Network. Project Summary/Abstract Page 162 Contact PD/PI: GINSBERG, HENRY N Narrative The Clinical and Translational Science Award (CTSA) allows Columbia University to support novel programs whose goal is to speed the transition from scientific discoveries made in the laboratory toward new therapies. We will conduct and support research, training, health information dissemination, and other programs with respect to translational science. We will facilitate the training of scholars from diverse backgrounds underrepresented in translational science who are knowledgeable about and available to focus on translational science later in their careers.